videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredibles: Return Of The Underminer
Incredibles: Return Of The Underminer, '''also known as '''Incredibles 3, is a action game and the 3rd game in the Incredibles game series, and sequel to 2005's Rise Of The Underminer. It takes place 10 years after Rise Of The Underminer and the main protagonist is Jackson 'Jack-Jack' Parr. Jack-Jack is now 11 years old and was living a normal life of a superhuman. When Jack-Jack and the other Incredibles are in their house, the TV turns on and shows a mysterious figure with a gravely voice, and the figure reveals himself as... The Underminer! Return Of The Underminer is the last game in the Incredibles stand-alone trilogy, as the game series produced after this are crossovers with Call Of Duty, The Walking Dead and many other popular game series. The game is compatible to the Xbox 360, the Xbox One, Playstation 3 and Playstation 4. Gameplay The Incredibles: Return Of The Underminer is completely open-world. It allows players to do parkour around the buildings of Metroville. Plot It starts off with an 11 year old Jackson 'Jack-Jack' Parr, who is watching TV in his house. After a quick tutorial, the player is introduced to the new mechanics of the game. After the tutorial, a TV comes online to reveal a encrypted message from The Underminer, who says "Citizens of Metroville! This is your only warning, abandon this city, or I will unleash your greatest downfall!!" as every TV and screen in the city shows the transmission. After the end of the transmission, the screen cuts to black and then shows a huge riot by the Metroville Bridge, with citizens clamoring to get out by car, by foot and even by shoving several cops down and trampling over them. The huge stampede of civilians then run some drive in their cars to the giant bridge that separates Metroville and Municiberg. However, after the citizens get to the middle of the bridge, The Underminer's giant robot, The Gilgenbot, comes in and hits the bridge with it's arm, splitting it in half and killing about 70% of the civilians on the bridge. After the Metroville Bridge is destroyed, The Underminer's Subterra Fleet comes into the city through the skyline and launches Swarm Missiles at the Metroville Skyline buildings, which then results in the buildings and skyscrapers collapsing to street level, killing thousands of civilians and blowing the street up. The Underminer's Subterra Bots then come in and begin to shoot at the remaining civilians, resulting in Mr. Incredible calling a retreat as the US Military comes in and tries to shoot at the invading Subterra Bots, only for their tanks and soldiers to be destroyed and murdered by Underminer's forces. It then switches to 3 weeks later, where Jack-Jack is scaling the rooftops of the destroyed Metroville. He sees several Sub-Terra Blimps watching the skies of the city as US Military personnel are rounded up and executed by Underminer's forces. Jack-Jack then continues across the rooftops and jumps down to ground level, before going to an underground hatch and heading into a Underground Base. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Shooter Games Category:Alternate Canon